


Sightseeing

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: The Outcrier needs some time away from Gastown.





	Sightseeing

The Outcrier had never seen his Lectricy Boy excited before. He didn’t have a whole lot of emotions left after a lifetime of being treated like furniture, and excitement was not one of the few that remained. Or at least that’s what the Outcrier had thought. It was apparently an emotion that was still around, visible now as he drove along the ridge of a deep canyon with Lectricy pressed up against the passenger window staring at the colorful dirt and rock formations around them.

“You ever been out this far?” The Outcrier pulled the handbrake, bringing the car to a screeching sliding stop near the edge of the ravine, the Jaw visible in the distance.

“I haven’t left Gastown.” Lectricy stepped out of the car, eyes wide in awe as he stared at the far distant horizon.

Reaching down the Outcrier picked up a rock, chucking it down into the darkening abyss below. “In a long time?” Turning to look over at Lectricy, goggles hiding his expression of surprise. “Or ever?”

“Never.” He smiled into the wind as a small cyclone of dust spun past them, reaching out a hand towards it as if it was a tangible thing he could touch.

The Outcrier grunted, not sure how to respond to that. He knew Lectricy was sheltered, but he hadn’t realized just how much; and he tried not to think too much about the kid’s life before he’d bought him. “C'mere.” Reaching out he wrapped his arms around Lectricy pulling his back against his chest. Pointing off in the distance he gestured to various landmarks. “That’s where Pink Eye lives. Or used to live before she sent her people off sailing to their death. Probably been raided to high hell now. That junky lighthouse is Jeet’s stronghold. Where that loudmouth warboy bloodbag got carted off to.”

“Scab.”

“Whatever. He’s probably happier there being on his stomach than hanging by his feet like he was in the Organic’s shop. Jeet’s always had weird taste. You can’t see the ship from here but Gutgash is over there where the ground starts getting all white and chalky.” The Outcrier leaned down to kiss at the sensitive skin between Lectricy’s neck and shoulder as his generator boy peered at the landmarks he could make out. He smelled of metal and the exhaust of the generator he always wore, but the stringent odor of fume was gone.

Shuddering under the almost tender attentions, Lectricy turned around in his arms, cuddling up to his chest and butting his head up under the man’s chin. “Which one are you from?”

With a chuckle the Outcrier held him real tight, enjoying the embrace for once. “Ah. None of ‘em. Where I’m from isn’t even there anymore. This place used to look a whole lot different: there was an ocean over there, the Underdune was an airport. Crow Dazzle wore shirts. A long long time ago.”

And wasn’t called Crow Dazzle. Not that the Outcrier had been called that either. But those days were gone. The people they had been were dead.

Lectricy made a soft growling noise. “I like now better.” And without warning he shoved Outcrier up against the hot hood of the car and leaned up to kiss him.

Startled the Outcrier put a hand back to brace himself, hissing and biting Lectricy’s tongue as he burnt himself on the scalding metal. Grabbing Lectricy by the back of his neck he pried him off his face. “I oughta bend you over the car for that.” Pulling his hand back he ran his finger down the side of Lectricy’s jaw.

Grinning huge Lectricy scampered over to the backseat of the car. “So come get me.”

With a smirk and a low rumble of approval the Outcrier stalked his prey, crawling over him onto the backseat. “Consider yourself caught.”

Lectricy arched up to wrap his legs around the older man’s waist, dragging him down and kissing him again. “Help.”

How could the Outcrier refuse? He felt compelled to help him. Again and again as the sun went down and the moon came up. Until they were late for a race, Lectricy couldn’t walk straight, and the Outcrier was certain that he’d managed to somehow get rugburn on his dick.

Back in his room after the race they sprawled on the mattress, totally exhausted. Lectricy was sporting some new deep bruises and the Outcrier was definitely feeling his age, sinking deeply into the mattress and wishing he couldn’t feel every spring in the decades old bed.

“How’re you doing over there?”

Lectricy just groaned in response.

“Sounds about right.” He closed his eyes stretching and sighing. Unprovoked he reached out to drag Lectricy closer to him, smiling slightly as the kid immediately cuddled against him, murmuring happily.

They’d have to go for a drive again sometime in the future. The distant future. When the Outcrier didn’t feel like an eighty year old man with creaky joints. It had taken years, but he liked this new bolder Lectricy who talked sometimes and liked to try and manhandle the Outcrier while being all alluring.

Yeah, he liked now better too.


End file.
